Aftermath
by Blackwitch31
Summary: ONESHOT STORY...After the incidents in Antartica, Lex ponders about what happened while she was with the strange Humanoid inside the Pyramid. Later she receives an unexpected visit! Lex/Scar.


_Rated **K**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own AVP._

* * *

 _Alright, I wrote this OneShot Story a long time ago for a contest, I hope you like!_

 _By the way, I had to watch the movie several times, I needed to study everything including the part of Sebastian being in pain._

 _The story focus in the days after the incident, when Lex is in her home in New York City, is thinking about everything that had happened on Bouvetoia. Eck I can't tell everything, read the story ok?_  
 _One thing, on the movie her home city wasn't referred, so I had to find one, and New York was the suitable place._

 _Enjoy the reading folks._

* * *

 **Aftermath.**

It made several weeks since the incident in Antarctica, and the life is returning to normal for everyone, at least not for Alexa Woods, the only survivor from the expedition to the ancient pyramid who was discovered by Weyland's Satellites, it was below the ice... destroyed , nothing was left from explosion that had been programmed by her partner.  
Since that fateful day that Alexa was never the same person... when that probation ended, she was rescued by the others who were at the Piper Maru, and returned to the civilization, did a check up on the ship's medical ward, and rested during the journey back home.

For several days she met certain people who wanted to know what had happened there, she tried to explain everything, well almost everything, didn't tell about the Humanoids who were there with them, or the serpents, besides she wasn't a fool, knew that these people didn't have the best intention towards the Mankind, realized during the questioning that their interests were always in the alien's High Techs... nothing more, and she refused to help them, it was to much pressure for her.

Now she's in her home located in New York, resting and... thinking about everything, more precisely that expedition she made days before, right now she's with a mug full of Cappuccino, in her apartment terrace, looking to the horizon, and her mind returned to what had happened on that fateful day... the deaths of her expedition partners, mainly her Boss Weyland and Sebastian, the strange black serpents and the humanoids who were hunting them, to pass a rite to the Adulthood, then she remembers that thanks to one of them she survived, Alexa let out a sigh.

She puts her hand in her cheek, feeling the strange mark that the strange humanoid, Scar had done with the serpent's blood who was acid, she learned that he marked her, due a killing, she had killed one of the serpents and thanks to that earned his respect and beyond, "Scar ... what you did to me?" She sighs while thinks, "Why you left me so early?" A tear starts to rol in her face... besides Scar wasn't only her way ticket, but also someone who learned to trust during that terrible ordeal.

Shortly after Alexa pass the hand on her neck, feeling a strange necklace, a Pepsi bottle cap that she had found, it belonged to Sebastian, and smiles, "Sebastian had right... Actually, it was a valuable archaeological finding!" And still, she touches the bottle cap. Moments after she go inside, to her Living Room, sits on the couch looking to certain items that were exposed just above the fireplace, objects that had been made or offered by Predators in this case Scar and Elder of his clan, "I never thought to leave that place with life, but Scar has helped me to survive, and I was rewarded for it. "And sighs, relaxing on the couch.

She begins to remember all over again, the trip and the alleged reason, the conversation she had with her new boss when their partners found the strange Snakes, and the sounds of death because her partners had horrible deaths.  
What marked her emotionally was Sebastian, he died by her hand, and she remembers his words while suffering terrible pain due to the parasite that stubbornly wanted to go out of him, " _They mustn't reach the surface, they mustn't reach the surface,_ Lex _... kill me! "_ Only when she learned that he had been impregnated by those Serpents and did not want her to have his luck.

Then the reality hit her ... and she broke ... tears begin to flow down her face, she cries, for all the partners, by Wayland, by Sebastian and ... Scar, he was at her side, and then watched him die, she couldn't do anything. She weeps for all of that, she cries as she had never done before, and took a while, although in not be useful, helped her up a little the burden, that had gained during that time, and with that asleep ... exhausted from crying.

While she sleeps, something happens... out of nowhere appears the Predator who had been with her ... Scar, who had been watching all of this, without her notice his presence. He resolves to act, slowly grabs her ... taking the small human female to her room without making any sound.  
Shortly after Alexa sleeps on her soft bed, and Scar caresses her face, including the clan mark, then her hair that is soft to the touch, and breathes its odor, which is so aromatic,... everything in her is aromatic, then continue caressing her.

She felt something move in her head, and begins to open their eyes trying to hear what surrounds her, and actually hear the characteristic rattle of the Predators, which leaves her restless, but her vision begins to adapt to the darkness, seeing the familiar figure who knows so well, slowly begins to touch the whole body with her hands, feeling every detail, and beyond the mark on his forehead, she found new scars, mainly on his chest,(where the abomination born) and on his stomach,( he was stroke by the Queen's tail), she put both hands to feel them. With tears in her eyes says, "I ... I saw you die ... but how... how you survived?" He caresses her cheek, purring, she continues, "My God Scar ... do not know how you did it, but you came ... for me! "She reacts, hugs him crying with happiness," You came! "And the Predator caress her hair with his tusks, which was like to kiss her, and she still clung to him," Now I will never leave you again, never Scar! "And falls asleep in Scar's arms, knowing that he will protect her from everything while he is there.

* * *

So _what do you think?_

 _I didn't_ like _when Scar was killed, so... I bring him to life again!_

 _I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
